


The Shower

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Playful!Akechi, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji is offered good money to film Akechi Goro in the shower; who is he to turn that down?





	The Shower

Ryuji took a swing from his water bottle as he gazed at his work out companion, trying to figure out how he could achieve his goal for the day.

 

"Is everything okay, Sakamoto-kun?"

 

"I told you that you don't need to be so formal with me, Akechi." He climbed off the treadmill. "Do you come here often?"

 

"This is my apartment buildings private gym. Yes, I come here as often as my schedule allows." Akechi picked up a towel and wiped sweat off of his forehead and face; even with the cool air conditioning, a good workout always meant sweating 

 

They'd been using the well maintained equipment for almost an hour and were both getting tired. "Time to hit the showers."

 

"If you don't mind, I prefer to use the one in my apartment."

 

"Don't like public showers?"

 

"Actually I don't mind using group showers. However, I did not bring my shower bag down with me."

 

"Mind if I join you then?"

 

"Not at all. I'm finding that I enjoy your company." Akechi gathered up his towel and water bottle, before leading the way to his posh loft apartment.

 

"You can go first, Sakamoto. I'll fill the tub so we can have a soak. Nothing like a good hot soak after working out." Akechi did not wait for a response as he unlocked his front door and ushered his friend inside.

 

By this point, Ryuji was sweating for another reason; getting Akechi into the shower was easy. Now he had to film him without Akechi noticing.

 

Fortunately, the camera he had been provided with for the job of providing a leaked video of the famous detective in the shower was hidden inside an anime badge he had pinned to his gym bag. All he had to do was leave the bag somewhere elevated; like the lid of a toilet or the counter, and face the badge at the shower. The camera would activate by pressing the badge itself once. Easy. In theory anyway.

 

"The bathroom is through there." The sandy haired youth pointed before hurrying into his bedroom.

 

"Whoa!" The room was huge, nearly twice the size of the one in the tiny apartment he shared with his mom. A marble counter ran the length of one mirror-lined wall. Opposite it was an open air shower and a bath tub large enough to fit four adults. He dropped his bag almost casually onto the closest corner of the counter, badge outward, before stripping and hitting the shower.

 

He was soaping up his dick when Akechi slipped into the room, already naked. 

 

"You don't mind, yeah?" Ryuji was slightly embarrassed by the unintentionally erotic display.

 

"Not at all. Its one of the most vital body parts to keep clean." Ryuji rinsed himself off as the tub was filled with hot water. "Are you done?"

 

"Yeah!" He bumped his bag, activating the camera, before stepping into the bath.

 

"Sakamoto?"

 

"Hmm?" The blond watched the detective shampoo his hair in a way he hoped was casual.

 

"Do you..." Akechi trailed off as he rinsed his hair out and applied the conditioner.

 

"Do I what?"

 

"Are you hoping to initiate anything with me?"

 

"What?" He sat up.

 

Akechi winked at him before, in full view of the camera, sensually lathering up his body. His hands ran up and down his chest, circling peaking nipples before pulling and pinching them, down a flat stomach, past a half erect shaft to thighs that looked like satin. One by one, he soaped his legs up before turning around and, with tauntingly spread legs, soaped up his ass. Anything Ryuji could see, so could the camera and the blond wondered what Akechi would do if he knew that he was showing his butt hole off to thousands of people online. At least he would be once he gave the camera back to his contact.

 

"Sakamoto, I don't... ah..." The detective broke of with a shuddering moan as he sank two fingers deep inside himself. "I don't know if you realize this but your tight shorts, ah, outline your manhood. It was distracting."

 

"Akechi!" Underneath the water, Ryuji's cock stirred to life.

 

"Yes?" With a pop the fingers were removed and Akechi turned around again. "Oh dear I need to pee but... oh..." With an artfully faked blush that Ryuji saw right through the detective 'accidentally' began to pee in the shower through a full erection. "What should I do? The toilet is across the room and I can't hold it!"

 

"Stroke yourself."

 

"While I urinate?"

 

"Yeah. Come on it'll be hot!" Ryuji forgot all about the camera as he pumped his own shaft; yeah sure he was straight, but this was hot!

 

The stream jumped and danced as Akechi stroked himself playfully, cupping the balls and even playing with the stream of piss. He aimed it high, until fresh urine was rinsing away the soapsuds still on his chest.

 

"Fuck yeah! Baby, that is hot!"

 

"Sakamoto, catch!" Akechi laughed breathlessly as he came right as he finished peeing.

 

"How?"

 

The detective languidly shrugged, and finished rinsing off his body. "Did you finish yet?"

 

"Uh... no." 

 

"Oh." Akechi flashed his lover a teasing grin as slid into the bath and straddled Ryuji's hips. His dick hardened quickly as hips rubbed it over and against Ryuji's.

 

"Is this how two guys do it?"

 

"One of the ways. Its especially popular among those new to the scene, and well, anyone who isn't big on anal. Which I love by the way. Maybe next time you can put this big dick of yours inside my ass." Hot lips captured Ryuji's own as his tongue was skillfully lead on a treasure hunt, hands pulled at his hair, and he melted against the detective he was not going to admit he found cute.

 

"Ah... I'm close..."

 

"Cum for me." A large hand wrapped around both shafts, pumping them in unison and two jets of cum mixed together in the water.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Ah, Sakamoto, a word?" It was a week later. A week after Akechi had blown his mind and he had somehow left without tipping him off about the video.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Would you like to join me for dinner this evening? We can watch our movie together."

 

"M-movie?"

 

"Did you really think that I didn't know you were filming me? I was offered a cut if I gave you a good show. And I know you needed the cash and the better the filming, the better they paid."

 

Ryuji swallowed hard. "Are you mad?"

 

"Not at all I love being in front of the camera. Any camera."


End file.
